


your lips, they taste like june

by dyinqstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i wanted to write more, hah, i wrote a crybabyxblurryface fic, just fluff, so heres some joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your eyes are a rocket to the moon,<br/>your legs, they gon' put me in a tune.<br/>praise god when you hit me with a, "ooh."<br/>hehehe...<br/>hit me with a, "ooh."<br/>praise god when you hit me with a, "ooh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips, they taste like june

**Author's Note:**

> just joshler fluff ig. cx  
> title is inspired from the song Ooh by jon bellion !!!!!!!!

it was a quiet night. tyler clung to josh, pecking kisses along his neck. he liked doing this because he felt clingy, and knew josh didn't mind it. not at all.  
josh was watching a tv show, though. and tyler wanted cuddles and affection. nothing that'd make his butt and legs sore the next day. just affection. the purest kind.

"joshieeee..." he whined, looking up at his pink-haired boyfriend with desperate eyes. "yes?" josh looked back at him, smirking. tyler smiled cutely, his eyes sparkling. "i need affection! gimme. gimme kisses. and cuddles."

"no sex?"

"NO!!"

josh laughed, pulling tyler close. "okay babyboy," he purred. tyler bounced happily and kissed the taller boy. josh kissed him back, resting his hands on tyler's sides. tyler melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around josh's neck. he giggled in between the kiss and pulled away, smiling. josh thought he was fucking adorable, oh gosh.

"tyjo," he murmured, "wrap your legs around my waist, sweetheart."

"josh i don't want anything nau-"

"we're not," josh promised, pecking tyler's lips once again. "it's just more comfortable on the bed." tyler shrugged and nodded before jumping and wrapping his legs around josh's waist. josh held on to tyler as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. josh thought his boyfriend was so beautiful, so cute. so innocent and pure. (well not really, considering they'd already had sex like once or twice recently.)

tyler was purring when they'd enter the bedroom. josh sat down on the bed, but the smaller boy still clung to him in that same position. he didn't mind, though. tyler pulled away from the crook of josh's neck and kissed him on the lips again. josh kissed back, his hands still on his back but not so firm. tyler edged closer, squeaking which josh also thought was so cute.

josh pulled away, lowering his head down to tyler's neck and planting little kisses here and there and maybe even sucking on the skin of his neck. "so beautiful," he whispered between kisses. tyler giggled. "such a pretty boy. so beautiful. so perfect. adorable and handsome."

"jishwaaa!!" tyler laughed at the praise he'd been getting from his boyfriend. "you're making me so flustered..."

"good," josh stuck his tongue out at tyler when he pulled away from his neck. tyler was right; he was blushing so much and his eyes were sparkling. josh thought he was so adorable and so pretty. everything. he caressed the side of tyler's face, smiling gently. "you're so perfect, tyler. so pretty. i'm so lucky to have you. you're so, so kind and beautiful and handsome and cute. i don't know what i'd do without you. i want to grow old with you someday. i want to make love with you again. i want to call you mine forever."

tyler jerked his head away in the middle of josh speaking. he covered his face with his hands, giggling and so very flustered. "i- i don't know what to say," he breathed, squeaking when josh gently shoved him down against the pillow on the bed. he pressed a kiss against tyler's lips again, making tyler melt into it once again and he pulled josh down closer to him. he put his hands on tyler's sides again, but gently still. tyler caressed the side of josh's face this time while they kissed.

josh pulled away a few moments after, sitting up. tyler sat up as well, immediately grabbing hold of his hand. _so clingy,_ josh smiled warmly at him. _but he's perfect no matter what._ tyler closed his one eye and playfully stuck his tongue out at josh.

"we're gonna have more fun when you're in a heated mood, babyboy," josh teased, snorting when tyler widened his eyes and choked on his own spit. he coughed a couple times and josh fell back against the bed practically laughing his ass off.

tyler glared at him, but amusement still glinted in those brown eyes of his and he smirked as well.

later on, they decided to go to bed. it was 3:09 AM, but they've stayed up later many times before, you know. having lots of fun. _no_ , not just naughty things... other things.

josh carried tyler bridal style to the bed and placed him down on it. tyler got under the covers and so did the taller boy. he cuddled close to josh a few moments later, holding his hand and they locked fingers with each other. josh pressed a gentle kiss against tyler's forehead and he purred, smiling even though you couldn't really see it since it was dark.

"i love you, josh," tyler whispered, yawning softly.

"love you too, tyler."

**Author's Note:**

> anD that's it. sorry if it's short or rushed or anything- i was running out of time rip. anyways yea, i hope you guys liked it hhhhhhhh ;w;
> 
> stay alive ! |-/ <3


End file.
